Found in Translation
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: *An ask!prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr, from the beautiful and amazing Chocoomba.* An AU where Leon is deaf and Yuffie is his translator. She knows that Leon is interested in Cloud but has trouble showing it, so she starts making small changes to Leon's dialogue when translating to Cloud to make Leon sound more flirty towards him.


**A/N:** This is the result from an absolutely outstanding ask!prompt from Chocoomba over on Tumblr. I can honestly say I was tempted to make this into a two parter, but time has worked against me. Maybe when I have more of it, I'll return to this and add another chapter.

* * *

 **Found in Translation**

Leon stood with his hands on his hips and watched as the young, dark haired girl waved and danced her fingers through the elegant signs and symbols, her emphatic movements conveying her exasperation.

 _You never go out, Leon. How'd you expect to meet new people if you never go out?_ She signed, her eyebrows raised in expectation.

 _There's a reason for that!_ Leon replied, his own signs much slower and lackadaisical. He'd had this argument with Yuffie before and although he knew his cousin was well meaning he couldn't help but resent her persistence in the matter.

 _Oh don't give me that bullshit._ Yuffie was cross now, angered that her older cousin was offering her such a poor excuse. _It's never stopped you living any other part of your life, why would you let it stop you now? You're just afraid!_ She challenged him, secretly enjoying the affronted look he gave her.

 _I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work._ Leon replied, cutting his hand through the air as he signalled the end of their conversation. He turned away from Yuffie, knowing that she couldn't call him back and walked out of the kitchen, determined to find a bit of privacy for himself. He should never have let her into his apartment.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance as he was grabbed around the top of his arm and spun around, he scowled his best steely glare down at the petite woman.

Yuffie had to let go of him to speak, but as soon as her long and graceful fingers began dancing through her enraged response, Leon rolled his eyes and cut her off, holding her hands tightly in his own to stop her nagging. He shook his head, his brows drawn down over his thunderous ice blue eyes and without raising a finger to say a word he warned her against pressing the issue. He was not going out. He hated going out. He hated crowds and people and he hated their stupid moving faces, their mouths opening and closing like dumb fish. He hated those first few moments after Yuffie introduced him to someone and the look of subtle terror that passed through their eyes as they realised he couldn't hear; the uncomfortable movements of their body language as they tried to tactfully disengage and slip away. Leon was tired of the pitiful excuses and the thinly veiled ignorance. He'd never be comfortable around people. That was just something he'd learnt to live with.

Ignoring the look of displeasure on Yuffie's face, he let go of her hands and left, closing the door on his office with force. He sat down in front of his computer and tried to work, but his frayed and irritated emotions prickled at him. It wasn't often that he and Yuffie fell out. Despite their polar opposite personalities they co-existed extremely well. However, underneath it all, Leon was acutely aware that most of that was down to his dependence on her. She had been the only person in his surviving family to bother learning sign language and although Leon had a few close friends that were fluent too, his isolation from the rest of the world could not be ignored. He needed her. She was his link to the outside world and even though he often refused to engage with most of the outside world, Leon still needed her by his side.

With a tap on his shoulder, Leon realised their argument was far from over. Huffing a sigh, he turned in his swivel chair and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for Yuffie with a bored expression.

 _You think I don't understand, but I do._ She explained, her features softening as she tried to tap into her limited supply of empathy. _I promise it won't be like the last time. It's just a small group of friends, it won't be crowded. They all know about you and they_ _ **want**_ _to meet you!_ She emphasised, trying not to lose her cool at Leon's sneer of derision.

The longer Leon sat there with his hands tightly folded under his arms, the closer Yuffie came to really blowing a fuse. Sometimes her cousin's stubborn nature infuriated her to the point of madness. In one last ditch attempt, that she had no real expectation of working, she pulled out the last arrow in her quiver of persuasion.

 _Cloud will be there._

The slight rise of Leon's eyebrow and softening of his tense jaw triggered a moment of hope and with a conniving grin, Yuffie pressed her advantage.

 _I know you like him… you two really seemed to hit it off last time._

 _We said about two words to each other, that doesn't count._ Leon defended, fighting the blush that threatened to creep out along his cheeks. He refused to be that easy to read.

 _But you_ _ **do**_ _like him?_ Yuffie pressed, knowing she'd found a chink in the brunet's otherwise impenetrable armour.

 _So what if I do? It's not going to make a difference. He's not interested in me._

 _You don't know that, and you never will if you don't come out tonight and flirt your ass off with him!_ Yuffie grinned as she watched the look of abject horror pass over Leon's face.

 _I_ _ **don't**_ _flirt!_ Leon replied, his face stern and serious, the cadence of his hands short and sharp.

 _That's what you've got me for._ Yuffie countered with a wide grin.

 _I'm not going out with you if you're just going to embarrass me._

 _I won't, I won't, I promise. Just come out and hang with me and my friends. Honestly, it won't be as bad as you imagine. Plus, like I said, Cloud will be there._ She wiggled her eyebrows again and stuck her tongue out, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as she read the moment in Leon's eyes when he finally gave up.

 _Fine, fine! I'll come, but just for a little while._ Leon threw his hands up, letting out a small gasp of frustration as he finally admitted defeat. He refused to watch as Yuffie bounced up and down on the spot, clapping her hands in triumph before she threw her arms around Leon's neck and hugged him. She placed an over exuberant and much too overly familiar kiss on Leon's cheek and fought hard to cling on as he tried to prise apart her tight grasp.

With a final shove, he managed to untangle himself.

 _Be ready for seven._ Yuffie instructed him, unable to wipe the grin from her face as she danced from the room.

Leon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting his decision.

* * *

The subtle vibrations that shifted over Leon's skin intensified the moment he stepped through the door into the bar. The atmosphere thickened and he felt the heat of his environment, the sensitive tremors in the air around him, and he had to take a large, deep breath to ground himself.

The bar wasn't as crowded as he'd feared, yet even the slightest movement caused him to twitch and flinch in anticipation, and he was acutely aware of every person he approached, shifting his body sideways to avoid colliding with them as he and Yuffie weaved their way through the room.

He saw Yuffie wave ahead of herself, jumping slightly to make herself visible over the heads of the taller crowd and followed her to a booth, it's red leather seats already occupied by four other people.

He watched his cousin greet her friends, paying close attention to her mouth as she smiled and came to a stop with a small hop.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Leon. Leon, these are my friends!" She said, turning to the brunet and signing quickly as she spoke.

Leon gave a shy, perfunctory smile and a quick wave of his hand as he stood awkwardly to Yuffie's right, glancing swiftly at each person in turn and tried not to rest his gaze too long on the familiar blond sat in front of him.

Each one of them – a young, long haired brunette, a middle aged blond man and a large black guy – nodded in response, offering a quick smile, and with a gentle shove from Yuffie, Leon swallowed past the apprehensive lump in his throat and sat himself down next to Cloud.

He watched the blond smile at him and hold out a hand for him to shake in greeting, and found himself already exhausted with constantly having to keep a careful eye on who was facing him. Cautiously he smiled back and shook the offered hand, recognising the familiar mouth movement that meant Cloud was saying hello. He nodded in reply and realised he was still holding the other man's hand, letting go quickly.

He felt the small whoosh of air as Yuffie sat down next to him and he turned to see her smiling at them both, her hands already lifted half way as she wasted no time in her devious plan.

"So, you two remember each other, huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Leon watched her hands carefully and turned quickly to catch Cloud's reply.

"Yeah, I remember. How you doing?" Cloud asked, taking a swig from his bottle of beer.

Leon turned again, realising too late that he'd sat in the wrong place for this.

 _He remembers you… I told you he liked you._ Yuffie signed, her fingers flitting excitedly.

 _That doesn't mean he likes me._

"He says he's fine and it's great to see you again." Yuffie replied, ignoring the pessimistic look on her cousin's face.

"It's good to see you too." Cloud smiled, making Leon's heart flip minutely as he watched the blond's lips with growing fascination. He turned back to Yuffie for an explanation.

 _He says it's great to see you. You see?! I told you, now start flirting or I'm gonna do it for you._ Yuffie elbowed him slyly, making him wince slightly as he frowned deeply at her.

 _I told you, I'm_ _ **not**_ _flirting! Don't embarrass me!_

"He says he's sorry for having to leave early last time, but he's pleased you're here tonight." Yuffie said after a few moments of blank staring at Leon's serious frown.

"Really? He said all that? Wow, well… I'm pleased you're here too." Cloud said with a crooked little smile, watching as Leon followed the movements of Yuffie's hands with intense concentration. As the dark haired girl translated his words, Cloud watched the surprised tilt of Leon's eyebrows, the tight lines of apprehension abating and easing out as he checked Cloud's face for any sign of a lie or misinterpretation. Cloud smiled to reassure him and thought he caught the faintest hint of a blush dust the older man's cheeks.

"Would you like a drink?" Cloud offered, pointing to his own empty beer bottle.

Leon nodded, not needing Yuffie to explain the simple gesture and got up to allow the blond to pass. As he sat back down, Yuffie descended on him, squeezing and punching his arm as she teased him.

 _You see! I told you he liked you!_ She exclaimed excitedly.

 _That doesn't prove anything. He just said he was pleased to see me._

 _Yeah but you didn't hear the_ _ **way**_ _he said it. Honestly, Leon, he_ _ **likes**_ _you. At least_ _ **try**_ _flirting a little bit._

 _You know I'm no good with this sort of thing. Don't make me do this, please, Yuffie!_

 _I promise nothing bad is gonna happen, trust me. Just relax and be yourself._ Yuffie placed a comforting hand on Leon's arm, a twinkle of understanding in her excited eyes as Cloud returned with their drinks and sat down, this time on the other side of the young girl, making it easier to face Leon.

"So, what do you do for a living, Leon?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes staring directly at the brunet.

 _I'm a computer software programmer. I work freelance mostly._ Leon replied, checking Yuffie's reaction. As the conversation moved on, he felt the almost uncomfortable weight of the blond's stare on him, unused to people looking directly at him. He was far too used to people talking through Yuffie, their attention always on her as she spoke for him. Cloud's awareness, however, seemed to never waver from Leon and he found himself itching with the scrutiny.

 _So what about you? Yuffie says you're a detective down at the precinct._ He asked, wanting to turn the conversation away from himself.

"He wants to know what you do. He says you look like you work out!" Yuffie said with a grin, deliberately hiding her smirk around her straw as she took a drink.

Cloud's eyebrows raised slightly and he felt his own blush creep into the colour of his cheeks. Self-consciously rubbing his arm and the muscle that flexed slightly under his t-shirt, Cloud stuttered his reply.

"Um, t-thanks… I… yeah, I do a little bit. I'm a detective down at precinct XIII. All the guys here are actually." Cloud motioned to the rest of their group, each of them engrossed in their own conversations amongst each other. "You should come down some time, I'll show you around."

 _He wants you to come down to the precinct so he can show you around. Say yes. Say yes or I'll smack you right here, right now!_ Yuffie signed with a seriously straight face.

 _What? How did that happen, what did you say to him?_

 _I didn't say anything, just what you told me to._

 _I don't believe you!_

"He'd love to." Yuffie declared, turning back to Cloud with a wide and innocent smile.

Cloud watched her for a few moments, a sceptical look in his eye as he studied first her strangely innocuous expression and then Leon's dark and troubled glare.

"Are you sure?" He checked.

"Of course." She replied, turning to Leon and flittered her hands through the unfamiliar signs again.

 _For the love of god, smile and nod your head. You look like you want to kill someone._ Her hands were relaxed and smooth but her eyes held a glint of warning.

 _I do!_ Leon replied, his eyes slipping from his cousin to the unsure and weary gaze of the blond. Leon relaxed his features, a tentative smile breaking across his face as he nodded slightly, not really sure of what he was agreeing to or if he really trusted Yuffie at all at this point.

Cloud relaxed slightly and smiled in return.

"Hey, you know, you should teach me a few of those. I feel like I'm being rude here." He suggested, pointing a finger between Leon and Yuffie and their hands.

"That's a great idea. What do you want to say?" Yuffie's face lit up at the suggestion and as she turned to explain to Leon, the older brunet began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Cloud thought of all of the things he'd want to say to Leon and fund he was having trouble picking just one thing to be his first words. He mouth suddenly became very dry and with an embarrassed and unsure smile he reached up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Ummm, how… how about 'do you want to go get some coffee some time?'" Cloud suggested, his eyes darting quickly between the uncomprehending brunet and his cousin.

Yuffie beamed a mischievous smile. "That's a great idea. Here, follow me."

She slowly walked him through the motions, exaggerating each one as he copied her, his own movements clunky and inelegant.

Leon just stared in puzzlement, unsure what the gestures where for as he picked up the odd word, its meaning out of sync and pace with everything that had led up to this point. After a while of waiting to see what would happen and getting tired of feeling clueless, he tugged on Yuffie's arm, hating that he was coming across as insecure.

 _What are you saying to each other?_ He asked, a small frown of annoyance marring his features.

 _Hold on, Cloud wants to ask you something._

Leon stopped and waited, watching the blond carefully as he suspected a trick or a cheap laugh at his expense.

"Go on, ask him." Yuffie goaded, encouraging Cloud as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

 _Would… you like to… get coffee… with me… sometime?_

Leon's eyes widened, unsure that he had read the stilted hand movements correctly, and with a quick flick of his wrist he checked briefly. _What?_

"Ask him again." Yuffie instructed, ushering Cloud to try again as she nudged him.

 _Would you like to… get coffee… with me sometime?_

Leon sat stunned to stillness for a few moments, his mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to process the question.

 _Is he joking around with me?_ He asked Yuffie, a terrible nervousness fluttering in his belly.

"He wants to know if you're joking." Yuffie told Cloud, an amused grin on her lips.

"No. I… I'm serious…" Cloud replied, his face sincere and solemn as he looked at Leon.

 _I'd like to get coffee… with you._ He signed, easily working out the rephrasing as he watched and waited anxiously for the brunet's reply.

 _Yuffie, if this is a joke, it's not funny._ Leon warned, still not willing to give the blond an answer.

"He says he's not sure. He thinks you're cute, but he needs to know you like him." Yuffie told Cloud with authority, gently laying a hand over Leon's terse hand movements, keeping him from giving himself away.

"How do I say that to him? Show me." Cloud asked, inching further along the seat.

Yuffie demonstrated, her shoulder slightly obscuring Leon's view as he stared curiously at them both. Once Cloud had watched a few times and nodded his head with feeble confidence, he took a napkin from the table and snatched a pen from his jacket pocket. Scribbling down his number, he slid the paper over to Leon and waited for the brunet to look up.

 _I like you._

Leon looked dumbstruck at Yuffie as he clutched the serviette in his hands.

 _He wants you to text him._ She explained.

 _I know that. Is he serious, this isn't a joke?_ Leon asked, still not willing to believe it.

 _Of course he's serious. Now stop being rude and say yes._ Yuffie scolded, nudging him in the arm.

Leon's eyes slid back to Cloud, who was watching him eagerly, his expression full of apprehension and doubt. Swallowing thickly, Leon nodded his head, the movement so slight that he quickly added another just for good measure.

The smile that broke out across Cloud's face was beautiful and gentle and immediately it soothed any of Leon's fears. It was genuine and earnest and he couldn't help but return it as he stared at the blond for long moments, his hand still clutching the napkin tightly in his subtly shaking fingers.

"Great." Cloud beamed, reluctant to break the captivating stare. Eventually he looked down, checking his watch to note the time before he looked back up and apologetically tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, got an early shift in the morning. Will you text me about that coffee?" He asked, watching every movement on Leon's face as he spoke to him and waited for Yuffie to translate.

Leon nodded, looking down and folded the napkin, carefully placing it in his jacket pocket. As he looked up he almost jerked back in shock as Cloud slowly leaned over, his hand cupping the side of Leon's jaw as he briefly pressed his lip to the brunet's cheek. The touch was light and courteous, yet the sensation of it was completely electrifying. Leon immediately caught the scent of the blond, his skin and his hair mixed with the powerful smells of his cologne and the beer and it made Leon's mouth go dry.

He watched Cloud leave, offering a feeble wave goodbye as the blond departed and instantly he was assaulted by Yuffie as she all but bounced into his lap.

 _YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU!_ She signed, emphatically, her smile infectious.

Leon allowed himself a small goofy grin and resisted the urge to press his fingers to the spot where Cloud had kissed him.

 _Shut up._ He answered dryly, shoving his cousin off him.

 _So when you gonna call him, what me to text him for you?_ Yuffie asked.

 _Oh no, I don't trust you, not after that. What the hell did you say to him anyway?_

 _What does it matter; it got you a date didn't it?_

 _That's not the point, Yuffie._

The young girl raised her arms in exasperation and sighed dramatically.

 _You are so ungrateful!_

Leon frowned, still not completely willing to let the matter slide but in the end, he reasoned that it probably didn't matter as much as he thought it did. She was right after all. He tutted and rolled his eyes, a small happy grin replacing his displeased frown as he remembered Cloud's awkward and unwieldy confession. He felt the blood run to his cheeks again and this time, couldn't resist pressing the pads of his fingers to the spot on his cheek where the blond's lips had pressed against his skin. His smile widened and with a gentle shove against his mischievous cousin's shoulder, he dismissed her rueful grin.

 _...Whatever._


End file.
